


Destiel (Bit of Sabriel)

by TeaganMiaStaley



Category: Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaganMiaStaley/pseuds/TeaganMiaStaley





	1. Chapter 1

Cas scream's through gritted teeth. "You'll never get away with this..." he says wearily, holding his side where Abaddon stabbed him. "I already have" Abaddon says with a smirk on her face you could only describe as rabid. Abaddon raises the hand with the knife in it, ready to finish the job.

Suddenly, Dean burst's through the ware-house doors; the cult in hand. Dean fires once and the bullet hits Abaddon's shoulder. She lets out a frustrated scream/groan and practically dives towards Dean. He raises the cult and fires quicker than Castiel can blink. Abaddon collapses to the floor.

"Dean.." Cas moans, trying to stand. Dean rushes over to Cas and lets him put his arm over Deans shoulders. Together they walk/limp towards Sam who is tied to a chair across the room. "You shouldn't have come, Dean" Sam says, frustrated. "Well, I did.  _And_  I saved your butt's too, oh, and I killed Abaddon in the process" Dean says with some pride in his voice. Dean places Cas against the wall and returns to Sam. He unties the chains, then the rope around his feet. Once Sam is out of the rope, Dean stands and immediately walks to Cas and helps him to his feet.

Dean unlocks the bunker, steps inside and flicks on the switch. Cas half walks half limps inside. They had just been to the hospital and said he had been attacked. "You want some help?" Dean asks whilst closing the bunker door. "No, no i'll be fine. Thank you." Cas say's shakily. They stare at each other for a moment then Dean starts to walk down the stairs.

Down the stairs, Sam is sitting at one of the tables, staring at the wall. "Whats wrong with you?" Dean asks as he finishes his decent. "Well Dean, I think I’m bored" Sam says plainly. Dean stands there for a moment, staring at his 'bored' brother. "Read a book" Dean says, "That's what nerds do in their spare time, right?", "Ha-ha" Sam says sarcastically. As Sam finishes, Cas gets to the end of the stair-case and sighs. Dean and Sam look at him, confused. Cas smiles at them, "You two amuse me."

. . .

Dean hum's as he spreads the chicken and mushroom mix onto the pastry. "This pie will be the best yet" a voice says behind him. Dean whips around to see Cas leaning against the door frame. "I scared you didn't I?" Cas says with a grin spreading along his face. "I think I like living here with you two” "I think I like it too" Dean says enthusiastically, turning back to the pie. Dean picks up the tray that the pie is on, shakily. "Gimme some help here" he says quickly, pointing at the oven door. Cas hurries over and opens the oven door for Dean, smiling. Dean slides the pie into the oven and closes it. "Could you set the timer for 45 minutes?" he asks, looking up at Cas. "Of course, Dean".

"Mmnmhhm... This... This is great..." Cas says, his voice muffled by the food. Dean smiles, "thanks". Before they know it Cas is licking his lips and taking his plate to the sink. "Jesus Cas" Sam says with a surprised look on his face, "I know its good but its not THAT good". Dean whacks Sam's arm while Sam gives him a wicked grin. Cas smiles and walk's out of the room. As soon as Cas is gone Sam turns to Dean and asks, "What was that?!" His grin still hanging there. "What was what?" "THAT!" Sam yells quietly. "WHAT!?" Dean demands. "You blushed, you blushed when Cas complimented you!" "I did not." Dean snorts. "Look, your blushing AGAIN!" Sam retorts, his grin returning. Dean turns red all over, stands up, kicks Sams leg and storms out of the room.

. . .

Dean practically kicks open his bedroom door and slams it behind him. He can feel his face burning, and when he thought about it, it made him burn even more. He was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. It's true, Dean thinks to himself, maybe I do care about Cas.

Dean doesn't realize that he is pacing back and forth in front of the door until he hears someone knocking. He opens the door to see Sam standing outside. "What?" Dean demands, not wanting to have to deal with his brothers blabbering. "I just wanted to say sorry, JEEZ" Sam says sarcastically, putting his hands up in defense, a faint smile on his face. "Can I come in?" Sam asks, his smile fading. "Yeah, I guess, I needed to talk to you anyway.." Dean says quietly.

He stands back to let Sam in then slams the door behind him. He wants Cas to think he's angry so he doesn't bother them. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sam asks. "Well.." Dean pauses for a moment, maybe he hasn't thought this through. "Umm.. Don't laugh okay? I am.. uh.." "Come on" Sam says, "Why have you been so impatient lately? anyway, I think I have.. uh... FEELINGS.. for um.. a specific angel.." He raises his head to look at his brother them immediately wishes he hadn't. Sam has a smile on his face that already reaches his eyes yet it looks like it’s still going. Sam can't help it anymore, he lets out a short laugh then goes back to complete seriousness when he see's his brothers face, it looks like he has tears in his eyes, not ready to spill. "Be my brother for a second okay, man?" Dean says quietly. "I don't know what to do man, I mean.. I thought about it.. but I never thought it would get to THIS" "What do you mean, this, Dean?" "Thinking about him every day…" Dean says quietly. "Dean, sometimes I think he likes you back..." Deans heart leaps then sinks into his stomach knowing this makes things even more complicated. "What do you mean? You think he likes me back?" Dean says with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Don't go crazy on me now Dean, I-" "Crazy as in GAY?!" Dean snaps back. There is a long silence between them then Sam finally says, "Just go talk to him, okay? Don't make things harder for yourself".

That night Dean sleeps a little if not at all. The thoughts in his head, swirling around uncontrollably, keep him awake until he can't take it. Dean picks up him pillow and grabs a woolen blanket and storms out of his room to the lounge to sit and watch the fire. He lays his pillow down near the edge of the couch and lies down bringing the blanket over him. He stares at the fire for who knows how long when he hears a floor board creak. Cas steps into the light of the fire and looks at Dean for a moment, staring, if not glaring into Deans eyes, burning into his soul.

"Can't sleep?" Dean asks Cas, staring back at him, Cas nods. Dean shimmies over a little to make room so Cas can sit on the couch. Making him feel strange. "Um.. Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asks with a hint of suspicion and concern in his voice. "Umm.. yeah.. I guess, are you, Castiel?" "I'm fine Dean, wait, why did you call me Castiel? You and Sam always call me Cas" He asks with suspicion. "I didn't, I called you Cas, like always" Dean says, suddenly realizing his mistake. He can now feel the burning in his cheeks, at first he thought it was the fire, then he realized it was  _him_. "You called me Castiel Dean. Don't deny it" Cas says in all seriousness. "Um... Sorry…" "Its fine". There is a long pause and the silence between them grows until Dean wish’s there was no silence or space between them at all. "Dean.. I'm sorry but.. I heard you and Sam talking.. and.." A weight in Deans chest drops right into his stomach, "Oh god.. Cas I’m sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that.. oh god, I’m going to g-" "It was sweet Dean.." Cas says as fast as he can, gets out of his seat and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean doesn't want to get out of bed at all, knowing at some point he'll have to see Cas. Even if he doesn't get out of bed he will probably still see him because it's his turn to cook, and he is really insistent. He hears a knock at the door. He curls into a ball under the sheets and rests his eye-sockets in between his knee caps. "What?" Dean says weakly. "You can't stay in bed all day." It's Sam, thank god. "If it makes you feel any better Cas went out shopping for a bit".  Dean gets out of bed and lazily puts on some jeans then a plain black t-shirt that is just tight enough that you could see his collar bone. He opens the door and Sam is leaning back against the wall opposite Deans room. "Finally" Sam says sarcastically. Dean barely looks at his brother, he just walks towards the table. When he enters he see's Cas with bags of groceries all around the staircase. He wants to go back to bed and curl up again but Cas looks like he could use some help. He glares at his brother then starts towards Cas. He picks up three bags in each hand and mutters to himself, _Your Welcome_... "Thanks" Cas says quietly, not looking at Dean. "Yeah, yeah" Dean says sarcastically and starts towards the kitchen. "Bbbbbrrrrr, why are you two so cold this morning?" Dean gives Sam a deadly glare and says, "Why have you been such an ass lately?" mimicking Sam’s tone.

"How many eggs do you want Cas?" Sam asks. Sam offered to cook breakfast because Cas had _'Went to all the trouble to go and do the groceries_ ' as Sam put it. "Just two please" Cas says whilst sitting down at the table, across from Dean. Cas and Dean hadn't spoken at all after the night before except when he helped Cas with the groceries. "Bullshit." Dean says plainly, staring at the newspaper. Sam and Cas look at him, confused. "The government is taking away 2 million dollars away from every old folks home in a eight thousand mile radius from the white house". "That’s not very nice.." Cas says, looking away. "Oh hey, you two can talk" Sam says with some mockery in his voice. "Neither is that" Dean says, smiling a little at Cas. Cas smiles back and then they both look away, awkwardly, Cas to the bookshelf and Dean to his newspaper.

Sam walks into the dining room and places Cas's eggs, bacon and toast down in-front of him. Cas licks his lips and mutters a Thank You.  Then Sam leaves, Dean wishes he hadn't left because now he's alone with Cas. "Uh... Dean..." Cas says wearily. "Yeah?" Dean says while looking up from his newspaper, trying to sound casual. "I never properly thanked you, you saved mine and Sam’s life and killed Abaddon" Cas says with a straight face. "You guys would have done the same" Dean says plainly looking back to his newspaper. That's a step forward.

Sam returns with a plate that has three eggs and two sausages on it, Dean had Sam memorize that so he wouldn't have to ask. Sam places it on the table in front of Dean, Dean doesn't even look up. So Sam snatches the newspaper from him and points at the plate of food. "Oh right, thanks" Dean says looking up at his brothers placid face. "Hmmhmm" Sam mutters sarcastically. “Don’t go all sassy on me now, Sam” Dean says smiling. “I’ll be right back” Cas says plainly whilst getting up. Dean starts eating, his eggs first, as always, then moves to his sausages. “Jesus Dean, don’t eat so fast or you’ll get sick” As soon as Sam finishes Cas bursts through the doors. “You’re sick Dean? We’ll make an appointment okay? I’m gonna get the phone, don’t worry!” Cas runs out the room to look for the phone. Dean and Sam exchange a look, then Dean runs after him. “Cas wait!” Dean yells down the hall. Then Cas emerges from the kitchen; phone in hand. “Are you okay, Dean?” Cas says sounding concerned. “YES, Cas I’m FINE, put the phone down!” Dean says half yelling half panting. “Oh, ok...” Cas places the phone on the bench next to the door and straightens his tie. Cas looks up awkwardly, “I thought you were sick...” Cas says quietly. ”I’m fine Cas, I really am but, why were you so concerned?” suddenly Cas goes red. “I didn’t want you to be hurt..” Cas says even quieter, “I heard Sam say that you’re sick and-“ “He said I WOULD get sick, I was eating to fast” Dean interrupts. “Oh um.. I’m sorry Dean” Cas says weakly. “There’s nothing to apologize for Cas” Dean says with an awkward smile on his face, “You know, it was kind of funny watching you sprint out for the phone..” Cas smiles “I was worried”. They walk back to the dining room, Dean in front. When they get there Sam smiles at them, “You two all better?” Sam asks. Dean stays silent, not knowing if they are. Then Cas plainly says “Yes Sam, we are”.

“I think I’ve got one!” Sam yells to Dean. Dean hurries over with Cas in close pursuit. “Two girls missing in two weeks, both girls went to church and both were 16” Sam says. “Just sounds like a normal demon to me, but it’s good enough, where?” Dean asks enthusiastically while picking up the keys for the Impala. “Ohio church, you coming Cas?” Sam asks while getting out of his seat. “After Dean killed Abaddon most demons are probably a little angry, yes”. Dean exchanges a smile with Sam. “We’re back in business!”.

. . .

“It’s the heat of the moment, telling you what my heart meant! Heat of the moment, showed in your eeeeeeyyyyyeeeesssss…” Dean drummed his hands on the steering wheel. “Nice solo Dean” Sam says with a smirk, “Thank you, I take pride in my award winning voice” Dean says sarcastically. Dean swerves to the side of the road. “What are you doing Dean?” Cas says from behind them, “Serious business”. Dean steps out of the car and walks behind a tree. He unzips his flyer and does his business.

Back in the car:

“He’s taking to long” Cas says frustrated. He opens the door and steps out, “Cas wait!” Sam yells behind him but he’s already out and walking towards the tree.

Dean:

Dean finishes just as Cas comes around the tree. “Dammit Dea-“ Dean quickly does up his flyer and punches Cas in the arm. “We’re even” Dean says going back to the car whilst Cas rubs his arm and Sam almost dies laughing.

"We're...... We're here" Dean says with a yawn. Dean looks over his shoulder to see Cas is asleep, he nudges Sam and points "All this time we've known him and we've never seen him sleep" Dean says quietly. "What did you think he did?" Sam answered quietly, "I don't know, died and resurected?". "Watch this" Dean gets a plastic fork out from the glove box and slides it into Cas's mouth. Cas jerks awake and pulls out the fork. Dean laughs so hard he has to hold his stomach for support. "I don't get what is funny about that Dean" Cas says while glaring at him. "Oh god.." He says while finishing up his laughter and wiping a tear from under his eye. "Oh.. Sorry Cas.." he says cheerfully. "Assbutt" Cas says, still glaring.

Cas gets out of the car flowed by Sam then Dean who is still grinning from the fork incident "You're an ass Dean" Sam says from behind him. "Yeah, I know". They walk towards the church on a longish gravel road that is a yellowy colour. Dean pulls open the heavy door to see some people praying, some look up at them, others don't. They silently file in and close the door. Dean notices a priest walking by the organ and quickly walks over to him. "Hi my name is Andrew and these are my brothers Zeke and Mathew, we were wondering how we could join this church" Dean says without hesitation. "Oh hello, I'm priest O'Marley, and if you wish to join just follow me" he says with a small smile. From behind him Cas -'Mathew'- whispers to Dean, "Don't you ever feel bad about lying to these people?" "Nope, not really" Dean whispers back.

. . .

"Thank you and may god be with you all" The lady behind the desk says once they hand over the forms. "Thank you too" Sam says kindly. They all walk out, Dean in front, Cas behind him and Sam behind him. "So, did you hear about those women who went missing, Priest O'Marley?" Dean asks him once they reach the door. "Yes, yes I did. Jacinta, one of the girls, she was my grand-daughter...” The priest says, sounding upset. “We’re sorry” Sam says from behind them. “No no, you couldn’t have known” he ushers them out, “thank you, I’ll see you all on Sunday” he says with a weary smile.

“Are there any rooms with three beds?” Sam asks the lady at the motel counter. “Uhh.. no sorry but we have one with two doubles?” She says a little hesitantly. “That would be great, thanks” Sam says. She hands over the keys and they make their way there. “We’ll take turns sleeping on the floor okay?” Sam says insistently, Cas and Dean nod. “I’ll sleep on the floor tonight, I was a dick in the car today, sorry” Dean says with a sigh. It’s Friday, and they want to leave Monday so Dean will have to sleep there twice. Dean walks in and clears a space between the two beds for him to sleep while Sam gathers some sheets and a pillow for him to use.

Later that night they went and got some pizza for dinner at a place around the corner. “What is this called again?” Cas asks Sam as he takes another bite of his Hawaiian. “Its called a pizza, Cas” Sam answers. “Hawaiian pizza to be exact” Dean says smiling. Dean finished his pizza about five minutes after he got it so now he and Sam are just waiting for Cas. As Cas finishes his last piece of pizza he looks up at Dean (who suggested pizza in the first place) and says “This makes me very happy Dean”.

. . .

 Back at the motel Dean and Sam have gone to sleep and Cas is still trying. Cas hasn’t slept in days and he doesn’t know what’s wrong. Eventually Cas gives up and gets Sam’s laptop from his bag. He does some research about the church they visited –and joined- earlier. There was practically nothing there apart from the fact that it worshiped god, just like any other church. Then he see’s something, a definite lead. There is a legend, that the king of hell’s coronation was there.

. . .

"Dean, wake up" Cas says while shaking Deans shoulders. "Wha.. what Cas?" Dean says wearily. "I found a lead to that church" Cas says with a hint of pride in his voice. Dean sits up and leans against Cas's bed, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" he asks, still weary. "As it turns out, that’s where Crowley was made king of hell" Cas says with a smug smile, "I've been up all night doing research". "We should let you tag along more often". Dean says sounding suprised. "But dude, get some sleep. Now that your going hunting you might need some" Dean says seeming concerned. "I've tried, really, I’ve tried". Cas answers sounding upset. "Just lie down in the dark and stare at the wall, and don't tell me you've tried because i've seen you and I know the feeling" Dean says, his concern still there. "What do you mean you've seen me?" Cas asks suspiciously. "I've seen you lying awake, staring at the wall, alot of the time I only get four or five hours of sleep, but its better then none Cas". "Fine" Cas says while reaching to turn off the laptop. Dean lies back down and stares at the ceiling. "Now that you've waken me I probably won't get to sleep again" Dean says while sighing. "Sorry" Cas mutters and he gets under the covers.

 

Half way through the night, Cas wakes up again. "God dammit" he mutters to himself. Then he hears something, like a chatter. A shiver goes down his spine and he looks around, nothing different. In fact there is nothing supernatural going on at all, it's Dean. Cas looks down at Dean who is shivering like mad, yet he is still asleep. Quietly Cas gets out of bed and walks to the cabinet near the bathroom door. He opens it and finds the warmest blanket he could possible find and takes it. He walks back over to the beds -where Dean is sleeping in between- and carefully places the blanket on top of him. Dean stops shivering almost immediately. Cas climbs back into bed and closes his eyes.

 

_“…And when he’s practically dead, I’ll let him go.” Abaddon says, almost sweetly, “Let him die slowly, you know?” she turns to Cas and smirks, “How’s that sound?”_

_“Please no!” Cas screams, he lunges at her and she pushes him away with irresistible force._

_“Oh. Okay then.” She mumbles. She turns away from Cas and faces Dean, “Say goodbye to your angel, Dean.”_

_Dean gasps, and Abaddon’s knife sinks into him._

_“Dean…” Cas mumbles, "Dean!"_


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean!” Cas shoots up from the bed and hugs his knee’s. “Cas?!” he stands and looks at Cas, curled up in his sheets. “Cas… Cas what’s wrong?” he climbes onto the bed in front of Cas and takes the former angels hand, at this point he’s glad Sam’s a heavy sleeper. "Cas, buddy, hey look at me" Dean takes Cas's face into his hands and finally see's Castiel's tear streaked face. "Bad dream?" he asks soothingly. Cas nods and turns his face into Deans hand. Dean doesn't know exactly what to do, but he's watched enough chick flicks to know to comfort Cas. He crawls around Cas so e's beside him and hugs him, "Tell me what happened."

"You... Abaddon..." Cas mumbles

"What about me and Abaddon?"

"She... sh-she killed you..."

Dean stares of into space for a moment, deep in thoughts. Maybe, Cas did care about him.

Dean suddenly feels an urge, an urge to protect and help Cas whenever possible. Including now. He lets go of Cas and pulls Castiel's face to his. "Cas. I'll always be here. No matter what. I'll always be right here with you where i can protect you and lo..." Dean stops, Cas is staring back at him. He takes Cas's hand and places it on his own chest, where his heart would be, "I'll always be here..."  
Before he knows it Cas's lips are on his. They're sweet and... comfortable; just how he imagined. When Cas pulls back he mummbles, "Sorry..." Dean just shakes his head and pulls Cas back to him.

. . .

 _Called it..._ Sam mouths in the darkness and falls back to sleep.

. . .

 

 _"You, two, are, adoooorablllee"_ Sam sings in the kitchen. Dean slowly pies his eyes open and wishes he hadn't exactly three seconds after when Sam clicks a photo, with the flash on. "Guh, Sam what the hell?!" Dean mummbles and closes his eyes, snuggling back into the covers. Once he's comfy again, the memories of last night flood back into his head, and he realizes whats going on.


End file.
